choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Hawkins
Emma, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. She is also one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Emma has brown eyes, long blonde hair, and fair skin. She wears a white and black striped V-neck T-shirt in Book 1. In Book 2, she wears a gray hoodie with pink flowers on it. In Book 3, she wears a maroon V-neck shirt and blue shorts. Personality She's very kind and immediately befriends you. She is a bit shy, expressing nervousness to go to Brian's party or make other friends. She is very sensitive and her feelings get hurt easily as shown when she went to the bathroom crying after Brian called her a "loser". Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 4: Consequences * Chapter 5: Tryouts * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 7: No 'I' In 'Team' * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place (Offscreen) * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den * Chapter 12: Save Me, San Francisco * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? (Determinant) * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 5: Prime Location * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 8: Missing in Action * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice To Meet You (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 15: New Roots (Determinant) Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World * Chapter 2: Thanks, But No Thanks * Chapter 4: Clash of the Casts * Chapter 9: Race Against Time * Chapter 12: The Heist, London Relationships Parents Her parents are divorced and her mother has custody of her. She doesn't get along with her dad as mentioned in Book 2, Chapter 1. Robin In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 5, Emma revealed that she has an older sister named Robin who is living with their dad. They are not close and don't talk to each other that much. Your Character Emma is one of your character's love interests. You first met her in Book 1, Chapter 1 by the tiger statue. If you decide to set her up with Luis, she stops being your love interest and becomes only your close friend. In Book 2, Chapter 15, you can choose to ask her if you want to be official. However, she'll cut you off and ask you the big question herself. Caleb Emma had a crush on Caleb and asks him out in Book 1, Chapter 5, but he doesn't feel that way. She is saddened by his reaction, but soon they start talking again, as Caleb made it clear that he still wanted to be friends. Luis Luis has a crush on Emma and Your Character can choose to set them up is he/she is not dating her already. If all succeed, they will go to Homecoming together. In Book 2, Chapter 4, you can use singing telegrams to set them up. In Book 3, Chapter 8, Luis asks Emma to prom as friends or as a couple and she says yes. If they are dating, she will declare her love for him at this moment and he will say it back. Gallery Other Looks Emma Ch1.png|Book 1, Chapter 1 Emma Swimwear.png|Swimwear Emma Ch2.png|Full view of swimwear Emma Color guard.png|Color guard uniform Emma Cheerleader.png|Cheerleader uniform Emma Football.png|Football uniform Emma Football2.png|Football uniform with helmet Emma Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Emma Ch14.png|Full view of homecoming dress Emma Winter.png|Winter outfit Emma B2C3.png|Full view of winter outfit EmmaSpring.jpeg|Spring outfit EmmaSpringFull.png|Full view of spring outfit Emma Prom.png|Prom Emma Full Prom Pic.png|Full view of Prom dress HSSCABk3 Emma Tempest Costume.PNG|As Gonzalo in The Tempest (HSSCA) Miscellaneous HSSSquareCover.png|Emma on the cover of Book 1 Pool Party Emma.png|Pool Party!!! HSS_pictures_5.jpg|Best Friends (version of MC & Emma) Best Friends Male_MC.png|Best Friends (version of MC & Emma) Homecoming Parade Emma.png|Homecoming Parade (version of MC & Emma) Homecoming Emma.png|A Date to Remember (version of MC & Emma) HSS_pictures_13.jpg|Homecoming!!! High School Story, Book 2 promo.png|Emma on the cover of Book 2 Emma promposal.png|Promposal Emma and MC Prom Photo School Spirit.jpg|Emma and Male MC at Prom: School Spirit Theme Trivia * She is the first character you meet who was not in the original game. * Before she met Your Character, she had never listened to a Beyoncé song. * Emma is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 1 and High School Story, Book 2. * In Book 1, Chapter 14, she makes a reference to The Royal Romance series by stating that she feels "More like that girl who became princess of Cordonia". * Until Book 3, Chapter 3, Emma was the only love interest to have an alternate love interest if your character doesn't pursue her. * Her birthday is August 9th. * She does not have any pets. * In Book 3, Chapter 14, if the Prom theme is superheroes, she will tell Your Character that she loves Scarlet Justice. * If you chose to set her and Luis up, they will be going on a road trip for the summer. Then she will spend time with her dad, something she does not enjoy. * Her Hogwarts House is Hufflepuff. * Her favorite food is fried chicken. * In Book 2, Chapter 14, at Payton's party, she and Sakura play a game on the laptop called "The Limbs", a reference to a simulating game called The Sims. * She is the third character (who is also a love interest) in the Choices universe to not be playersexual and instead be canonically confirmed to be bisexual if the player picks a certain choice in a premium scene during High School Story Book 3. ** She shares this title with Zig Ortega from the Freshman series, Will Jackson from The Crown & The Flame series, and Lily Spencer and Kamilah Sayeed from Bloodbound. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Playing Cupid